Big Brother 8
Big Brother 8 is the eighth season of Big Brother Discord. This second chance season took place from October 25,2019 up until December 5th, 2019. Because this season featured returnees, it seemed only fitting for the theme to be related to time travel. Various cycles throughout the season revisited twists that were implemented in past BBDORG seasons. We also traveled into the future and experienced twists that our past players hadn't experienced. Twists/Changes * Have/Have-Not: Houseguests who were have-not's were given limitations that have's did not have to worry about. Have-not's were not able to communicate in voice chat, react with emoji's, nor could they post screenshots, gifs, or files. * Cycle 1: We traveled back to Season 2 where BB Evolution was taking place. Houseguests nominated two people, the two who received the most nominations became nominees. Everyone was able to compete in the veto where the winner would win the Silver Power of Veto. However, the nominees were given the opportunity to sacrifice their spot in the next HOH competition to make the silver power of veto gold, in the event they win. However, if they lose their spot in the next HOH competition is still sacrificed. King and Romey were the nominees and sacrificed their spot in the next HOH competition. King won POV and the house named Meghan as the replacement nominee. *'Cycle 2': We traveled back to Season 4 where the Spectators voted for one houseguest to enter the VIP Room. The houseguests voted in Walker where they were prompted with 2 images they could choose from. They selected Raise Your Odds which allowed them to pick a past competition that they would like to play again. During the fourth cycle Walker activated his power and decided to replay Deal or No Deal for the HOH competition. *'Cycle 3': Something went wrong with the time machine which resulted in Backwards Week. The cycle was played backwards which started with the house voting on two nominees (Whoopi & Qngff), followed by the POV (Won by Qngff). The house then voted on a replacement nominee (Aguy) who was evicted by Gabe, the HOH who had the sole vote to evict as he won the HOH competition which was played last. *'Cycle 5': We traveled back to Season 6 where houseguests played in duos. The houseguests first submitted a list of who they would most like to be partnered with, to who they would least like to be partnered with. They competed individually, however, if their partner won HOH they were given immunity. The winning member then had to nominate one pair for eviction. If one of the duo won they were both safe which results in the HOH naming another duo as a replacement. The houseguests then had to vote which member of the duo they wanted to evict. The pairings were: Amanda & Legends, Gabe & Walker, Joshua & Tessa, Skylar & Whoopi, Tanner & NoAvi, Yag & King. *'Cycle 6': We traveled back to Season 3 where houseguests had a Queen and were divided into classes. The houseguests would vote on a queen who would be immune. That queen would then divide the houseguests into 3 classes (Royal Court, Merchants, Peasants). If a houseguest won HOH their class would be safe and would be immune from nomination. There is also an execution line which would name a third nominee. Joshua won the Queen vote and divided the house into the following classes: # Royal Court: Amanda, King, Legends, Yag # Merchants: Gabe, NoAvi, Romey, Walker # Peasants: Skylar, Tanner, Tessa, Whisk Tessa won HOH thus making the Peasants class safe from her nominations. However, they were not exempt from becoming a third nominee through the execution line which is what happened to Skylar. *'Cycle 7':We traveled back to Season 7 where houseguests were in prison competing to become Warden’s Assistant. The houseguest completed different tasks which gave them points. The houseguest with the most points became Warden’s Assistant . Whisk won and gained a special power called Furlough that could be activated at one of the next 3 evictions. This power allowed them to leave the Big Brother house for one cycle prior to nominations. They would be safe this cycle, however, they would not be able to communicate with the other houseguests. Whisk never felt the need to use his power and thus, it expired and was never activated. *'Double Eviction/Triple Eviction':Following the eviction of the sixth cycle, the houseguests were informed that another houseguest would be leaving making it a double eviction. We then informed them that it was actually a triple eviction and that one more houseguest would be joining the jury house. Thus three people were evicted in one day, Walker, Skylar & Joshua. *'Instant Eviction':During cycle 10 there was an instant eviction. The HOH, Tessa, named two nominees, King and Gabe. There was no power of veto competition, instead we headed straight into voting. Gabe was evicted in a 2-1 vote. Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 6 (Double Eviction) 'Week 6 (Triple Eviction)' Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Week 12 'Week 13' Jury Category:Seasons